Un noel pas comme les autres
by Canada's dream
Summary: Quand la guilde décide de fêter Noël, que peut-il bien arrivé ? La réponse est pourtant toute simple. (réponse dans la fiction). Fairy tail family.


_Bonjour, bonjour, me revoilà encore ( depuis que j'ai un compte je n'arrête pas de publier, remarque c'est bien fait pour ça ! ) bref tout ça pour vous dire que c'est ma deuxième fanfiction Fairy tail. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésiter pas à me le dire avec des petites ou grandes reviews (en faisant des critiques construite)._

_Je vous remercie d'avance et bonne lecture_ ~

**_Un noël pas comme les autres ! _**

Nous sommes le vingt-quatre décembre x792, un an après le drame survenu sur l'ile tenro ou les mages de Fairy tail se sont retrouvés coincer pendant sept ans.

Une triste époque qui fut vite oublier par les mages. Et aujourd'hui ils comptent bien faire un trait sur cette mauvaise passe car oui, aujourd'hui c'est Noël et qui dit Noël dit fête. Pour l'occasion la guilde avait redécoré les lieux avec les traditionnelles guirlandes de Noel et un magnifique sapin, trônant au milieu de la guilde.

Il était magnifique et surtout à l'image de la guilde, un peu brouillon si je puis me permettre. Chaque mages y avait mis de ça petite personne pour rendre cette endroit magique et pour l'occasion, ils allaient fêter Noël tous ensemble, ce qui d'après moi n'étais pas une bonne idée (c'est un avis personnel hein).

* * *

Il était dix neuf heures trente, la guilde était bien éclairée par ces fameuses guirlandes, on pouvait même apercevoir celle que Natsu avait poser puisqu'elle ne tenait pas ou disons plutôt qu'elle tenait de justesse. Et en parlant de Natsu, c'est lui qui arriva le premier accompagné de Lisana. Tout les deux étaient assortie, lui était en blanc avec un beau costume et elle portait une joli petite robe rouge pile poil dans le thème de Noël, comme disait Mirajan ,ils vont si bien ensemble et pour le coup on peut pas faire mieux. I

ls étaient main dans la main et plus complice que jamais. Il furent surpris de voir qu'ils étaient arrivés en premier sachant que d'habitude cette guilde est toujours rempli mais la personne. Quand peut de temps après l'arriver du couple, Lucy accompagnée de Loki firent eu aussi leur entrée, tout deux sur leur trente et un puis suivit de Grey et Juvia eux aussi assortit, en bleu et blanc leur couleur favorite.

**-Tien Natsu tu t'es mis que ton trente et un ! fit remarquer le mage de glace **

**-Yo le glaçon toi aussi tu es tout beau ! répliqua le dragon slayer **

**-Vous allez pas commencer tout les deux ? repris une petite voix qui ne leur étaient pas inconnu **

Les deux mages se retournèrent et virent Chalulu accompagnée de Wendy habillée d'une très jolie robe blanche et rouge, suivi de Happy et Lily qui bien sur étais accompagner de Gajeel et Levy qui eux par contre n'étaient pas du tout assorti. Malgré qu'ils sembleraient ensemble, ils ne font pas beaucoup d'effort pour le montrer, ce qui n'étonne personne connaissant le caractère du dragon slayer métallique. Puis enfin les autres mages firent eux aussi leur entrée, Wakaba et Macao puis Laki et Kinana, suivi de l'équipe Laxus et de Elfan pour enfin tous ce retrouver, pour faire la fêtes.

Malgré ça il manquait des personnes !

**-Tien je n'ai pas vu Erza-san, ni Mira-san ! fit remarquer la jeune dragon slayer **

**-Maintenant que tu le dit c'est vrai ! répliqua Lisanna **

Tous ce regardèrent, constatant qu'en effet il manquait du monde, quand d'un coup la lumière s'éteignit pour laisser place à un grand silence, qui dura quelque seconde pour qu'enfin la lumière revienne. Sur le comptoir se trouvait le Maitre entouré de Mirajane, Erza et Gildarts qui pour l'occasion revêtu de leur plus belle tenu !

**-Mes enfants, je suis si content de pouvoir passer Noël avec vous tous ! Profiter de cette soirée amuser vous et surtout de casser rien ! dit le maître qui en était presque ému**

**Et je finirai par dire, Cana arrête de boire ce tonneau ! tu vas vite finir saoul !**

**-C'est bien ma fille ça ! fit remarquer Gildarts**

Tout les mages ce mirent à rire, après tout ils avaient l'habitude de la voir comme ça, c'est Cana !

La fête pouvait enfin commencer et sur les mots du Maître, Mirajane aidée par son frère Elfman amena un buffet digne des rois. Il y en avait pour les fous et les sages, connaissant l'appétit de certains il fallait ce qu'il fallait et bien sur le buffet aussitôt installé ce glouton de Natsu ce jeta dessus tel un ogre affamé, ce qui mit quelque peu Grey en colère qui ne supportait pas ces manières de goujats !

**-Hey Natsu tu compte nous en laisser ? questionna le mage brun **

**-Tu me cheche Gray ? Parlant le bouche pleine **

**-Ouai allumette sur patte ! **

**-Tu veut te battre mister freez ? **

**-Juvia pense que vous devriez vous calmer ! intervint la mage d'eau **

**- Juvia a raison ! Ce n'est pas le moment de sa battre c'est Noël après tout ! repris la constellationiste **

Mais c'était trop tard, Grey avait retiré ce magnifique costume pour laisser voir son caleçon blanc et commencer à faire son Ice maker qui manqua de peu Nastu pour venir s'écraser contre qui ? Je vous laisse deviner !

**-Grey ! tu crois que c'est le bon moment ? Dit la mage au cheveu rouge dans le plus grand calme **

**-Hahahaha bien jouer Grey ! plaça Natsu entre ces rires **

Je crois qu'à ce moment la, il avait signer son arrêt de mort, Erza revêtit pour l'occasion l'armure de la Nature qui peut lancer en même temps plusieurs épées, qui bien évidement était placé en direction de notre chère Natsu qui pour le coup arrêta de rigoler pour reprendre son sérieux

**-Je vais te défoncer Titania ! **

**-Vient je t'attend mon Natsu ! **

**-Karyuu no Houkou ! Hurla le dragon slayer du feu **

Trop tard pour les arrêter, l'attaque de Nastu traversa la guilde pour atterri sur Erza qui revêtit l'armure de l'impératrice de feu pour résister à ces attaques de feu.

**-Calmer vous s'il vous plaît ! retenta de dire la mage au clé mais sans succès **

Suite à l'attaque de Natsu, Grey réanchéna avec une autre attaque qui cette fois-ci atterrit droit sur Wendy.

La pauvre, elle était tranquille en train de parler avec Chalulu. Elle ne dit rien comme à son habitude !

**-Pardon wendy je n'ai pas fait exprès ! s'excusa le mage de glace qui pour le coup se sentent gêner **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy je vais prendre ta défense, Sale glaçon tu n'as pas honte d'attaquer une pauvre jeune fille sans défense, Karyuu no Takenn ! hurla le mage au cheveux rose ! **

Toute la guilde assistait au combat entre Natsu, Grey et Erza qui faisait rage, sa faisait bien longtemps que c'est trois la ne c'était pas battu. Ou du moins sa remonte à très longtemps.

A cette époque Mirajane et Erza se détestaient et n'arrêtaient pas de se battre mais c'est une époque révolue ou du moins presque !

**-Dit Erza tu n'as pas honte de te battre encore à ton âge pour des broutilles ! intervint Mirajane **

**-Serai tu jalouse de l'époque ou c'est toi que je battais ? **

**-Moi jalouse, laisse moi rire sale fille en armure ! **

**-Tu as un problème ventre découvert ? **

**-Tu sais c'est une vieille époque maintenant et je peut te battre quand je le veux ! **

**-Et bien vient qu'est ce que tu attend ? **

Et il ne fallut pas une minute de plus pour que la joli Mirajane se transforme en Saton soul et rejoint le combat !

-**Non pas Mirajane ! dit Lucy choquer **

**-Je pense que la magie de noël a un peu embrouiller son cerveau ! intervint la jeune Lisana **

On pouvait entendre les attaques qui fusaient dans tout les sens, c'était ça la guidle que tout le monde connais, Fairy tail ou à la moindre dispute ça fini automatiquement en baston et quand tout le monde s'y mettait ça ne rigolait pas et bien sur celui que ça amusait le plus c'était le Maître Makarof qui par ça petite taille et son vieille âge observait ces enfants comme il les appelle, ce battre pour une bonne cause ou presque !

Même les plus vieux c'étaient introduit dans la baston. Même si ils se battaient, on savait qu'ils s'aimaient tous et que c'était la Famille, même si en famille on ne se bat. Pour revenir sur la bagarre, il y a Natsu et Grey d'un côter puis Erza et Mirajane de l'autre et quelque mage se mêlant au deux combats. Dîtes moi il n'y a pas quelque choses qu vous gênes ? Quand on parle de Baston il y a toujours une personne qui répond présent ? Vous savez de qui je veux parler ?

**-Geeee ! Hey Salamander ! intervint le dragon slayer du métal **

**-Tien mais c'est ce bon vieux Gajeel ! **

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il bondit sur lui et c'était repartit pour un moment !

**-Non mais j'y croit pas même lui s'y met ! dit la mage des lettres Levy **

**-Et dire que cette soirée aurait du être parfaite ! répliqua Lucy ne voyant plus Loki qui lui aussi c'était faufilé dans la baston **

**-A les mecs tous pareils sérieux (hugs) il passe leur temps à boire et à se battre ! intervint la mage des cartes complétement pompette !**

**-Heu toi aussi tu bois et en plus tu es saoul je te signal ! Remarqua Levy **

**-Juvia est pour Grey-sama ! **

**-Tu n'es pas obliger de l'encourager non plus ! Tu ne croit pas ? dit Lucy cherchant Loki dans tout ce raffuts  
**

Cette magnifique soirée de Noël qui aux yeux de certain aurai du être parfaite c'était transformée en un combat de boxe.

Au bout d'un certain temps on entendit les douze coups de minuit sonnés de la magnifique cathédrale de Kardia. Nous étions enfin le vingt-cinq décembre. Une fois les douze coups finit, toute la guilde redevint calme comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Le champs de bataille laissa place à des embrassades, des pleures mais surtout aux ouverture de cadeaux et ils y en avait des cadeaux bizarres. Il y avait du poisson (pour Happy bien sur) en passant par des vêtement, des bijoux et plein d'autres choses.

La guilde avait retrouvée son calme et dehors la neige commença à tomber, c'était un magnifique spectacle. Ils garderaient tous en mémoire cette soirée et surtout un en particulier.

La maître était resté assis toute la soirée pour admirer ces enfants, il en était ému et fière. Il se promis que l'année prochaine, il recommencerai.

_Fin ~_


End file.
